James Potter and the Death Eater's Revenge
by potterwolf99
Summary: The Prince of Mischief is starting his first year at Hogwarts. But when he gets there, he suprised to find a note written in blood, stuck to his trunk. Trying to find out who is after him will not be easy. Unless you have the Maurader's Map.
1. Diagon Alley

**James Potter and the Death Eater's Revenge**

**Diagon Alley**

Driving down the London street on a hot June day was not something James had in mind. But the place he was going was worth the drive. Especially with his father being one of the most famous people he could think of.

"Mum, where are we going?" Asked a little red haired girl.

"Lily, honey, we're going to Diagon Alley to get James his school supplies." Her mother answered for the third time, trying to stay calm. "Now James, cat, toad or owl."

"Duh. I want a Great-Horned Owl named Hedwig." James insisted.

He heard a slight hint of crying from the driver's seat. It was James' father, Harry Potter. Harry had owned a snowy owl named Hedwig that had been killed when he was 16.

"Well, If it's okay with Dad." He said.

"Sure James." Harry told his son.

They parked outside a small pub. Above the door was a sign that read, in blue letters: The Leaky Cauldron. The small family all bundled out of their Ford Fusion car.

"Ah. It'll be nice to see Hannah again. Haven't seen her since January." Ginny said.

"Well. The last time I saw her was when I was taking Teddy to Diagon Alley with Andromeda." Said Harry.

"When is Teddy coming home?" Albus said, surprising his family as he had not spoken the whole trip.

"It's the forth of June, so... about two or three weeks." His mother told him.

"Ahhhhh." Lily whined.

"Okay now. James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna. You are about to enter an all wizarding place. Please behave yourselves." Harry said. Then he leaned over to whisper to his oldest. "And James, I'm watching you!"

"Dad!" He complained.

"James."

"Fine."

"Good."

They realized they were alone and walked into the pub to catch up the rest of the Potters. Inside the pub was a small bar, eight green tables, a set of doors for bathrooms, a door leading outside and a set a stairs going upstairs. Then coming out of the woman's washroom, was a blond woman. She then walked behind the bar counter put down the things she was carrying then walked over to the five Potters.

"Hello, Harry. Ginny. James, Albus and Lily."

"Hello," Lily said running over to hug Hannah. "how are you?"

"Oh, I'm quite fine, Ms Potter. Though I'll be better when Neville gets home." She answered. "Oh. Let me get Frankie." Then she yelled for her son.

Then a small, blond boy walked down the stairs. He looked just like his father. "Yes, mum." He asked his mother. "Oh never mind." he answered himself, looking to the Potters.

Then Hannah asked, "If I give you some money, will you take Frankie to Diagon Alley for his Hogwarts supplies? I can't leave because of the pub and Frankie has nothing else to do."

"Sure. Come on Frankie." Ginny said.

"Thank you." She said, reaching into her pockets. "There. She said. She pulled out a couple dozen coins. "Do you need the list of supplies?"

"Nope. We got James'." Harry told her, walking toward the door.

When the six got out the door, they came across a brick wall.

"Umm, Ginny. I forgot how the order you tap the bricks."

"Oh. You can remember everything else." Ginny complained. "But here."

She walked over to the wall and taped four bricks. Then, there was a slight hissing sound. But, after a few seconds, it stopped and revealed a door. Opening the door, Harry and his family and Frankie, walked through the entrance and the four kids gasped. There were about a dozen shops including the Potter kids' uncle's shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Dad. Can me and Frankie go see Uncle George." James asked, with a puppy-dog face.

"Only if George doesn't give you any free pranks. I don't need a swamp or cloud of smoke in my house!" Ginny warned them.

George Weasley was one of her older brothers. Well considering she was the youngest, six older brothers. George and his twin Fred had founded the shop after her husband, Harry, gave them the money to invest in.

James and Frankie ran down the street and threw open the door.

"Hey Uncle George." James said.

"Oh. Hello Fames." he answered.

He was wearing his magenta suit. He had red hair and freckles. But the thing that made James really know he was talking to his uncle, was that he had only one ear. 18 years ago, someone had cut off George's right ear with a curse (possibly) meant for James' father.

"Well, what can I get my favorite customers. Free portable swamps or-" He was cut off by Frankie.

"George, your sister said you can't give us free pranks any more."

"Yeah. Mom doesn't like having a swamp or cloud of smoke or something like that in the house. I don't know why?. James said. "Grandma said when we moved in that when dad was fifteen you guys found tons of weird things under couches and stuff."

"Ah. 12 Grimmauld Place. Yup, some nasty things were there."

The front door opened and shut.

"Oh, got a customer." He walked away and then said. "Harry, is it true? Did sis say no more free pranks for James and Frankie?"

"Yup, Sorry George. But she didn't say you can't give me some, then me give any!"

"Don't you dare Harry!" Ginny walked in with Albus and Lily. "George, it's not good for business giving away free things. Even to family!"

"Ah you sound like mum!" He complained. "Well, the King of Mischief must go back to work!"

"What about the Prince of Mischief?" James called but George didn't reply.

"Oh come on James. Let's go get your's and Frankies things." Ginny said.

The six left the shop and set down the alley. And stopped before two shops.

"Ollivanders Wand Shop or Flourish and Blotts." Harry asked.

"Ollivanders!" James and Frankie said.

"Harry, will you take Albus and Lily to get an ice cream while I take James and Frankie in?"

"Sure."

He, Albus and Lily walked away leaving James, Frankie and Ginny alone. They opened the door to the Wand shop and walked in. It was a small shop with many dusty boxes. It was nearly empty except a spining chair and a desk with cash register. But off to the right was black haired woman with a pale, black haired boy. The woman turned her head and Ginny gasped.

"Pansy!" She said.

"Ah Ginny. You have two boys?"

"No, well yes but... uh. Okay this one is mine" she said pointing to James. "And this one is Neville Longbottom's. My other two are with their father."

"And who would that be? Finnigan? Thomas? Or Corner?" Pansy asked.

"Harry Potter." Ginny replied. "I see you have a son two."

"Two, but the youngest is at home with his father." She spat. "This is Edward."

"Edward Parkison?" James asked.

"Edward Malfoy!" the blacked haired boy said.

"I thought Draco was married to Astoria and had a son. Scorpius isn't it." Ginny said.

"Don't speak of my ex and his family." She spat again, with a very deep tone.

"Well who is the new father?"

"Theodore Nott."

"What are you doing in my shop?" Yelled an old man.

"Ah Mr. Ollivander." Ginny said. "Could you be a gentleman and help me find these two boys their wands?"

"Certainly, Mrs. Potter." He said. "Please follow me."

He lead them to the left, back corner of the shop. It had many dusty boxes. Along with a step ladder.

"Which is oldest?" He asked the boys.

"I am." James said, walking up to Mr. Ollivander.

"Then you will be first." He told James. "What's your name?"

"James." He gulped. He did want to go first, but when Ollivander said he was going first, he was freaked!

"Okay James. Always remember this: _The wand chooses the wizard... it's not always clear why_."

Then he grabbed in abox and pulled out a wand "Try this." He told him. "Ash, 15", Unicorn hair.

As soon as it touched James' hand, it shot sparkes across the room. Then he dropped it and it stopped.

"Okay wrong one." Ollivander said picking up the wand.

He pulled out another. "Rowan, 8¾", Dragon heartstring."

Once again, when it touched James' hand, it shot out sparkes and James dropped it.

"Wrong one." He repeated picking up the fallen wand.

After every wand in the box was tried. Ollivander grabbed the step ladder and climbed it. He grabbed a darkened coloured wand.

"Hawthorn, 13", Dragon heartstring." Ollivander said handing over the wand to James.

When it touched his hand, James expected sparkes but retreaved a warm feeling. It was wonderful. He felt like he could rule the world!

"This is a good sign!" Ollivander said, putting his wrinkeled hands through his long, white hair. "Try saying _lumos_."

"_Lumos_." James said. The end of his wand lit up and a ray of light shot across the room. Although dim from the sun coming through the windows.

"Okay. Now _Nox_."

"_Nox_." The light vanished.

"James Potter. Your new wand. Let's go tell your mother." Mr. Ollivander told him.

"Mum, mum, mum. My new wand. Hawthorn, 13", Dragon heartstring!" James said excitedly. "I mean my new wand. Thanks Mr. O." he finished, trying to sound cool.

"Okay. Now you." Ollivander pointed to Frankie.

"O-ok-k-kay." Frankie managed.

They walked away. After five minutes. Frankie came back. He was carrying a light coloured wand.

"Hickory, 12", Unicorn hair." Frankie said.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander." Ginny said. "How much will this cost?"

"Oh 17 galleons. Mrs. Potter."

"Okay." She fished out 17 gold coins out of her purse. "Here you go."

The three walked out of the shop. It was warmer than before but looking at his watch, Frankie declared it was 1:17 PM.

"Let's find your father James."

They walked along watching the families and friends walk through and among each other. Many of them children. James and Frankie would say hi as they went. But the adults would just nod their heads to Ginny. Many of them were bearing scars of varying sizes. But of course James nor Frankie cared why any of them had those scars. Many would not every speak of the terrors they had faced as teens, even to their own children and how they got them.

Then they saw a man with a brown haired boy and red haired girl, all carrying ice cream cones.

"Dad!" James yelled while running to catch his father.

"Wait for me James!" Frankie called out to him.

When Ginny finally caught up to them, Albus was down with his cone, and Lily was covered in hers.

"Well. Bath time for Ms. Potter." Her mother said.

They all laughed.

"Harry, I'll take Lily home and get her changed. Take the boys to get their things." Then she dissapered.

Harry sighed. "Let us venture these streets finding adventure and books!"

They set off down the alley searching for a shop to find the many things that filled the walls of those shops.


	2. 12 Grimmauld Place

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Teddy had been home from Hogwarts for two weeks and spent more time at 12 Grimmauld Place with the Potters than with his own grandmother whom he lived with!

"Teddy. This is great." Harry gasped.

"What?" Teddy asked his godfather.

"You've become Head Boy!" Ginny cried.

All Teddy could say was, "Well. I think it's because Professor Rainn just tries to make me feel better because he saw mum and dad die and wants me live better than them."

"Oh. Thomas Rainn." Harry said. "He was three years ahead of me and four for Ginny."

"Well he claimes to have seen when that dude killed dad then saw mum lying in the Great Hall."

"Did I hear Teddy became Head Boy?" Asked a familiar voice to the Potter's and Teddy.

"Yes Hermione." Teddy said.

"Oh and Bill and Fleur called and said Victoire became a Prefect!" Hermione said.

"That's great!" Ginny said.

Teddy snickered. "I know! I wonder if I'll get to boss her around?"

"TEDDY!" Harry, Ginny and Hermione gasped.

"What?" He asked stupidly.

Then James walked in. "Hello mother, father, aunt who is also godmother. Oh and Teddy."

"Hello James. Did you hear? I'm head boy and Victoire is prefect and I get to boss her around!"

"Awesome. Do you know wheiter Louis is starting? I don't want to be the only one in my family to be starting year one!"

"Possibly Molly?" Ginny said.

"Hmm." James said. "Bye. Teddy you coming?"

"Where?"

"Up in the A-T-T-I-C." He spelled out.

"James we can spell." Hermione told her godson.

"Oh yeah."

"Well Teddy is not going anywhere until he calls his grandmother and tells her the news!" Ginny insisted.

"Fine." Then Teddy left the room.

"James, why do you want to go to the attic?" Harry asked his eldest child.

"Umm. Yeah Al?" He said. "Oh. Sorry. Al needs his big brother!"

"I didn't hear anything!" Harry insisted.

"Umm... See ya." Then he ran off.

"I worry about that boy!" Harry told his wife and sister-in-law.

"Me too! Me too!" Ginny snickered.

James ran up the stairs and stopped on the second floor. Lily's room was on this floor. He ran down the hall and made an almost complete stop infront of her room. He opened the door and ran in. It was completely pink. She had a pink bed with pink blankets and pillows. Pink stuffed animals and pink furniture. The only things not pink were her carpets and walls. Plus it smelled like James' mother's perfume. Cranberry, Pineapple and Coconut!

"Who said you could come in my room?" Lily cried.

"Privilege of being the oldest. I get these privileges in Al's room too." He insisted.

"No because your a big meanie because I'm only seven and a girl." She cried once more. "I'm telling mummy. Mummy!" She cried running down the hall and staires.

_Gotta go_. He thought. And he was gone. Albus' room was on the third floor along with James' and Teddy's when he slept there on weekends.

He ran to his bedroom. It had his four-poster bed. Beside it was a small television. On the walls were posters of famous qudditch teams including the Holyhead Harpies because his mother had played for the team for four years! on his drawer was his wand, school books and robes. He dicided to grab his favorite book on the pile: _A Guide to the Dark Arts_, by Harry J. Potter and jumped onto his bed.

_Hmm. This sounds cool_. He thought.

He got up and ran to his drawer. He picked up his wand and instantly felt that warm, I-can-rule-the-world feeling he had felt a month ago.

"I got this." And with the wave of his wand he whipered, "_Expelliarmus_." But all that happened was a red light shooting of his wand and knocking over his drawer and bookcase. Plus make his owl, Hedwig start screeching!

"Hedwig. Shoosh it. Stupid owl!" He whispered angrily to his owl!

"James! What's going on up there?" Harry bellowed, sounding close by. Then the door shot open and Harry, Ginny and Hermione gasped.

"Na, na, na, na, na." Lily teased. "Busted!" Then she happily skipped down the hall and down the stairs.

"What did I say about practising magic in the house, or outside the house? You may get expelled from Hogwarts before you get there!" Ginny nagged.

"Yeah and what spell where you trying?" Harry asked.

"Umm. Expelliarmus."

"My signature spell." Harry laughed. "James. Hogwarts started a First Year Duelling Club. If you want to join ask me and I may teach you that charm!"

"Harry!" Ginny and Hermione nagged.

"Look honey. I learned it when I was twelve from Snape and Lockhart. I think it would be better to learn that charm from his father than from two his professors duelling."

"Fine."

"Okay James. You're about to get a crash course in duelling."

James and Harry met down stairs with their wands.

"Where are we going to duel?" James asked.

"The basement."

"Why the basement. The kitchen is down there."

"Yes but Ron and I set a duelling station when we were nineteen and not married."

"Oh."

"Follow me."

They walked around the house until they got to the set of stairs heading down. There was a small door too at the top of the stairs that lead into a small section of the basement James had never seen. Harry walked over and knocked on the door. A small creature walked out. He squinted and slouched. He was thin and wore rags.

"Yes Master Potter."

"Kreacher. Keep Albus and Lily out of the basement. I don't need them thinking me and James are really fighting."

"Of course Master Potter."

"And, don't call me Master Potter. Call me Harry."

"Yes Harry." And he stood watch from in his home.

"Thank you Kreacher." And he motioned for James to follow him.

He lead James down the stairs and throught the door to the basement. It was huge and smelled like chopped carrots and peas and chicken, which was what they were having for dinner. Harry lead him to a fairly large door. It had two wands carved into the door with each wand having a blast of some sort flaring out of the ends. Along with that, there was a D and C carved into each wand.

Harry reached out, turned the handle, opened the door and motioned for James to follow.


	3. Duelling

**Duelling Club**

James followed his father into the room and Harry flashed on the lights.

The room had mats and dummies everywhere. Harry grabbed two mats and threw them on the floor. They landed with a loud crack. He started unfolding them and connecting them by the velcro. He did the same twice more. Then he finished and sat down.

"There you go James. Our little duelling station." He said trying to catch his breath. "Now. Wand at the ready."

James walked to one half of the mat floor.

"Now what?" He asked.

"We bow." His father answered. He bowed.

James bowed along with with him.

"Now stand with wand at your side." He lowered his wand at waist height but further out. "Like me."

James reapted his father's stance.

"Now. I will teach you three spells used in duells. _Everte Statum, _Stupefy _and _Protego."

"Okay. What does_ Everte Statum_ do?"

"_Everte Staum_ will make your oppontent fly backwards. Like this." And with a flick of wrist he shouted, "_Everte Statum_!"

James flew back and hit mat that was standing upright by the wall.

"Ouch." He whined. "What does _Stupefy_ do?"

"_Stupefy_ is a stunning charm. It will temorarily stun or paralyze you." Harry confirmed. "But I'm not showing you that-"

"Why not." James cried.

"I'm not showing that to you until you learn _Protego_."

"What's _Protego_?"

"The shield charm." Harry said. "Note, this is a moderatly hard spell to acomplish. I couldn't do it until my fourth year and some adults still can't do it. So don't be discouraged if you can't do it."

"_Protego_." A nearly transparent shield shot out of James' wand.

"Very good James. _Stupefy_!" He bellowed.

A blur of red light shot out from Harry's wand like a cannon. It slowed down almost to a complete stop five inches away from James chest and only half of the light Harry produced hit James. He toppled over and hit the floor.

After six minutes, James awoke and got to his feet. "Wow."

"Now imagine how long you would've been out if your shield were to have been weaker than that."

"How long was I out?"

"Six minutes. But on a first try, that was amazing!" Harry said astonishedly. "Let's see if Teddy wants to duel with me?"

"Okay. I'll get him."

"No. Let Kreach get him." Harry told him. "Kreacher."

Kreacher popped into veiw. "Yes Master Potter?"

"Kreacher. I need you to go and get me Teddy Lupin. Now."

"Yes Master Potter." And he vanished.

Three minutes later Kreacher popped into veiw again, but holding onto Teddy.

"Yeah Harry. Kreacher said you wanted me." He asked.

"I was teaching James how to duel. Would you like to join us and duel me?"

"Sure."

"Okay Kreacher you are free to go and watch the door for Albus and Lily. And if they come make them go."

"Yes Master Potter." And again, he vanished.

"Okay Teddy." Harry said. "I am sure you were taught to duel?"

"Yup."

"Okay then. James wake over to the wall out of our way." Harry commanded. "Teddy you do the honours."

"I, Ted Remus Lupin challenge you, Harry James Potter to a duel. Do you accept?"

"I, Harry James Potter, accept your challenge."

"_Slugulus Eructo_!" Teddy screamed. A green light erupted from his wand.

"_Protego_." Harry yelled. The green light vanished as a nearly translucent shield blocked it. "_Slugulus Eructo_!" And a new green light barreled out of Harry's wand and hit Teddy square in the chest.

When he got up he had something small and slimy hanging out of the corner of his mouth!

"Dad what does the spell do?"

"It is called the Slug-Vomitting Charm."

"Oh. Okay."

"Nice work Harry." Teddy said.

"Thanks Teddy."

"Teddy what is your wand made of?" James asked his godbrother.

"Willow, 11", Unico-." He vomited up some slugs.

"Sorry Teddy." Harry apologized. "I'll get you a bucket!"

He dashed out of the room. James was left starring at Teddy. He had Blue eyes, black hair and light skin. But then his eyes began looking greenish.

"Teddy, I've never asked but why does your hair and eyes change colour?"

"Because I'm a-" He vomited up some more slugs. "Sorry. I'm a metamorphagus."

"A metimorfagos?"

"Meta-morph-agus. Meaning I c-" More of the slimy invertabrate flew out of his mouth. "Meaning I can change my appearance at any time."

"Cool."

"Oh yeah. Getting ready for the Yule Ball last year was easy."

"What's the Yule-" James got cut off by his father appearing into the room.

"Got that bucket for you Teddy."

"Thanks." He took the bucket and held it under his chin and dissapeared.

James looked surprised. "Dad, how do you and Teddy appear and dissapear like that?"

Harry looked puzzeled. "Oh. You mean apparating and disapprating. The ability to appear and dissapear anywhere as long as they don't have charms to keep them out. Like Hogwarts."

"Can I go now Dad?" He asked.

"Not quite yet. Try the other two spells."

"Okay. _Everte Statum_!" Harry staggered a little.

"Good now the other."

"_Stupefy_."

The spell hit his father square in the chest and he fell.

Minutes later Harry awoke with James shaking him saying, "Dad. Dad. Dad. Get up."

"Yes James."

"Can I go now?"

"Sure James sure."

James got up and started toward the door. He felt sort of acomplished after knocking his father to the ground. He reached the door and turned the handle and pulled. The door opened and he left.


	4. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

There was a smell of smoke in the air. It was a foggy, but warm Tuesday morning. It was about 10:00 according to James watch. There was the sound of trains coming and going into King's Cross Station.

"Whoo, Whoo, Whooo!" Hedwig started singing.

"Hedwig, shut it." James snapped at his owl. James had gone and named his owl Hedwig after his father's owl.

She was big and sort rust in color. James had noticed her feathers getting darker and thicker but perhaps it was because it was getting cooler as September pulled in to the station.

"Okay James. Run straight for the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. Teddy will come next along with the rest of us." Harry told his son.

"O-o-kay." James stammered. He knew he would be fine but that didn't seem to help.

He closed his eyes and ran toward the wall. He felt a cool rush of wind and ran into something.

"I'm dead arn't I!" He said, "Well that was a good life. Though I wish I could of bugged Al a bit more!"

He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a large, scarlet train. On the side, in green letters, it read: _The Hogwarts Express_!

"I'm not dead! I'm not dead!" he screamed. Some people turned around and stared at him. His cheeks got red. "Umm sorry everyone!"

He walked away from the wall just before someone had gone through the wall. It was Teddy!

He walked over to James and gave him a high five. "Nice work, little godbrother."

"Thanks, big godbrother!"

"Let's wait the rest of the bunch to get here before you get on the train." Teddy suggested.

They waited for less than a minute and a woman appearaed from the wall. It was Ginny! She walked over to them and said that Lily and Albus were leaving with Harry. She must of noticed the dissapointment in James' eye because she said, "James. Your father wanted to stay, but your siblings were getting bored and restlest."

"Oh." James got quiet.


End file.
